Ya no soy un niño
by Evashuni
Summary: Yaoi. Shun&Hyoga. Shun ama al Cisne y sufre al descubrir que Hyoga está liado con otro Caballero... TERMINADO
1. Capítulo 1

-¿La azul o la roja? -Hyoga había entrado en el salón con una camisa en cada mano. Shun apartó la vista de la tele y las miró.

-La azul.

-Gracias, Shun -dijo revolviéndole el pelo a su amigo en un gesto cariñoso, y se fijó en lo que estaba viendo en la tele.- ¿Aún ves esos dibujos animados? -preguntó en tono de burla y se marchó sin esperar respuesta.

Shun habría querido explicarle que no los estaba viendo, que estaba haciendo zapping, pero no le dio tiempo. Además era mentira. Todavía le gustaba ver dibujos animados. Le recordaban a su infancia, que aunque no hubiera sido muy feliz, la recordaba con cariño por los buenos momentos pasados junto a su hermano. Pero que viese esas cosas no significaba que siguiera siendo un crío. Habían pasado varios años desde la batalla contra Hades y ya era mayor de edad: hacía unos meses había cumplido los 18.

A pesar de todo, sus compañeros seguían viéndole como al niño del grupo. Hyoga también...Shun suspiró. Si Hyoga supiera lo que soñaba por las noches no le llamaría crío nunca más. En cambio, probablemente se asustaría...al saber que era el protagonista de todos sus sueños húmedos.

Sin embargo Hyoga no le prestaba ninguna atención, sobretodo últimamente. Todos los fines de semana tenía alguna cita ya que le pedía consejo a Shun sobre qué ropa le quedaría mejor. El joven Caballero de Andrómeda nunca le preguntaba con quién quedaba, le dolería mucho saberlo. Pero sospechaba que se trataba de Camus, el maestro de Hyoga, por una conversación que había oído hacía unos días.

_Recuerdo_

Los Caballeros de Bronce estaban en el gimnasio. Habían adquirido esa costumbre para no perder la forma a pesar de que las batallas habían terminado por el momento. Shun estaba descansando mientras se secaba el sudor con una toalla cuando le llegaron las voces de su hermano y Hyoga, que estaban a unos metros de allí. El Cisne parecía estar enseñando a Ikki un nuevo ejercicio con unas pesas.

-Mmm...sí, está bien para trabajar los bíceps -comentó el Fénix.- ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?

-Me lo enseñó mi Maestro.

-Ahh...veo que todavía os queda tiempo incluso para entrenar -dijo Ikki con un extraño tono.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Hyoga estaba de repente a la defensiva.

-Bueno, rubito, ya sé que Camus te está enseñando muchas cosas que no tienen nada que ver con la lucha...

-Qué sabrás tú -le espetó el Cisne y se alejó hacia otra máquina de ejercicios.

Fin del recuerdo

Si realmente Hyoga estaba con Camus... entonces sí que Shun no tenía ninguna oportunidad. El Maestro de Hyoga tenía unos cuantos años más que éste. "Si le gustan los hombres maduros jamás se fijará en m" pensaba Shun con tristeza.

El Cisne estaba entrando en un hostal a pocas manzanas de allí. Saludó a la recepcionista la cual le dio una llave.

-Hoy tenéis la 202.

-¿La del ventanal grande? Me gusta -sonrió Hyoga, y subió las escaleras en dirección a la habitación. Se preguntaba si llegaba el primero o... Nada más entrar en la habitación salió de dudas, puesto que unos firmes brazos le agarraron y le atrajeron a un apasionado beso de bienvenida.

-Veo que hoy has llegado pronto -comentó Hyoga cuando se liberó de los labios de su Maestro.

-Estaba impaciente -contestó Camus- Te necesitaba conmigo ya.

Y sin más preámbulo comenzó a arrancarle toda la ropa al Cisne, incluida la camisa azul que con tanto cariño le había recomendado Shun. Los dos Caballeros se entregaron a unas horas de sexo ardiente y salvaje, y luego cayeron en la cama, jadeantes y agotados. El Caballero de Acuario miró a Hyoga, tumbado junto a él, la boca entreabierta, la vista en el techo, recuperándose de la pasión que había desbordado sus cuerpos un sábado más.

-Te amo -le dijo. Hyoga se río - ¿De qué te ríes?

-No es cierto.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Camus extrañado.

-Que tú no me amas. Pero tranquilo, no hace falta que disimules, no me vas a hacer daño ni nada parecido.

Camus frunció el ceño. Definitivamente Hyoga ya no era un discípulo inexperto ni mucho menos, no esperaba que fuese tan claro. El Cisne se dio cuenta de su consternación.

-Si me amases no gemirías "Milo" cada vez que terminas. -dijo en tono burlón.

Un ligero rubor tiñó las mejillas del Caballero de Acuario.

-¿Es cierto eso? Yo...no me doy cuenta...lo siento.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con él?

-De mal en peor. Sospecha que me estoy viendo con alguien y no me deja en paz.

-¿Pero sigue acostándose con Mu?

-No. Ni siquiera se hablan. Milo no le perdona que me confesase que se habían liado.

-Dioses...no sé por qué le quieres tanto.

Shun no podía dormir. No había oído la puerta de la Mansión, lo que quería decir que Hyoga aún no había llegado. Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana y estaba cansado de dar vueltas en la cama, así que bajó a la cocina a buscar a su inseparable compañero nocturno: helado de chocolate. Tenía una gran tarrina en el congelador que se comía a cucharadas cada vez que estaba deprimido. En las últimas semanas esto ocurría a menudo.

Llevaba un rato engullendo cuando oyó abrirse y cerrarse la puerta de entrada. "Ese debe ser Hyoga" pensó. No se equivocaba, puesto que éste entró al poco en la cocina.

-Hola, Shun. -dijo, un poco sorprendido de verlo allí.

-Hola -contestó éste, tragando el helado algo avergonzado. Hyoga se dirigió a la nevera y sacó una botella de agua fría, de la que dio un gran trago.

-Bueno, me voy a dormir -le dijo a Shun cuando terminó- No te comas todo el helado, a ver si te va a dar una indigestión.

Shun sonrío y entonces Hyoga se acercó a él y se inclinó, de forma que su rostro quedó a pocos centímetros del de su amigo. Shun se quedó sin respiración: los labios de Hyoga tan cerca... ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? Entonces el Cisne alargó una mano y pasó un par de dedos muy cerca de la comisura de los labios de Shun...entonces éste se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Limpiarle el chocolate de la cara.

-Estabas lleno de helado -comentó Hyoga, ya saliendo de la cocina. Shun agachó la cabeza, ruborizado y avergonzado. Por un momento había pensado que Hyoga lo iba a besar. "Soy un estúpido".

Al día siguiente era domingo, el único día de la semana que los Caballeros de Bronce pasaban casi entero juntos. Por semana todos tenían obligaciones, (Shun por ejemplo cuidaba de los niños en el orfanato donde se había criado) y los sábados solían salir (sobretodo Hyoga). Pero los domingos eran días de descanso, y muchas veces de resaca, así que solían alquilar una película y verla todos juntos.

En eso estaban cuando a Hyoga le sonó el móvil: un mensaje.

-Para la película. -le pidió a Ikki, que era el que tenía el mando de la tele.

-No.

-¡Ikki, no seas imbécil, para la película! Este cacho está muy interesante, no me lo quiero perder mientras miro el móvil.

De mala gana, el Fénix puso el vídeo en "pause". Hyoga cogió su móvil y apretó unos cuantos botones para leer el mensaje. Ya que la película estaba parada y no había nada mejor que ver, todos le miraban expectantes, mientras leía al Cisne se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara, aunque un poco extrañada "Qué raro" estaba pensando "Nunca quedamos los domingos".

-¿Y? ¿Quién es? -preguntó Seiya. Seiya era muy cotilla y Shun solía reprochárselo pero en esa ocasión le agradeció preguntar lo que estaba deseando saber.

-¿Y a vosotros qué os importa? - no tenía intención de contárselo e hizo ademán de guardar el móvil, pero Ikki fue más rápido y se lo quitó de la mano. Hyoga se lanzó a quitárselo, pero no pudo evitar que el Fénix leyese el mensaje en voz alta.

-_"Hielito soy Camus...-_leía Ikki mientras esquivaba al Cisne-_ quedamos en el parque de las fuentes dentro de media hora.Te espero.Muchos besos"_

Shun creyó que se le pararía el corazón. Entonces su hermano tenía razón: Hyoga y Camus estaban saliendo juntos. Miró a sus amigos, Hyoga intentaba golpear a Ikki, Seiya y Shiryu le estaban intentando sujetar... pero en realidad no les estaba viendo, sus ojos estaban vacíos. Salió del salón sin que ninguno de los demás se diese cuenta.

Subió escaleras y más escaleras de la gran Mansión Kido como un autómata hasta llegar al último piso: el desván. Era un cuarto pequeño, sucio y oscuro, pero donde no llegaban los ruidos de la casa. Por un pequeño ventanucho se podía observar gran parte de los alrededores. Lo cerró: quería aislarse del mundo en un vano intento por dejar de sentir dolor. Se sentó en el suelo y se abrazó las rodillas, cerrando los párpados con fuerza. Pronto unas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, pero cuando su cuerpo entumecido no aguantaba más estar sentado se levantó, abriendo los ojos con dificultad. Tenía los párpados hinchados de tanto llorar. Abrió la ventana, pero fue una mala idea. La luz le dio en los ojos lastimándoselos más aún, así que volvió a cerrarla rápidamente. Pero...le había parecido ver... Entreabrió un poco el ventanuco y dejó que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz. Entonces lo abrió del todo y miró hacia fuera...sí, era Hyoga acercándose a la Mansión. Pero había algo extraño en él... caminaba muy Daba la impresión de estar herido. Había quedado con Camus...¿qué le había hecho su Maestro? Pronto su preocupación por su amigo fue más grande que el dolor que le había hecho recluirse allí y se apresuró a salir del desván .

Paso rápidamente por el baño para lavarse la cara y borrar así las huellas de que había estado llorando y fue en busca de Hyoga casi corriendo. No estaba en el comedor, tampoco en el salón... no había nadie, ¿dónde estarían los otros tres?...finalmente lo encontró en la cocina. Estaba apoyado sobre el fregadero con la cabeza gacha.

-Hyoga, ¿estás bien?

El Cisne se sobresaltó, hasta el momento no había visto a nadie en casa y creía que estaba solo. Miró a Shun, que estaba en la puerta visiblemente preocupado.

-Sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien.

Shun se acercó:

-¡No estás bien! Tu cara... -Hyoga tenía un labio partido y sangre seca en la nariz- ¿Qué te ha hecho Camus? -preguntó, apretando los puños con rabia. Hyoga no contestó, una arcada le hizo volver a bajar la cabeza y Shun observó horrorizado que vomitaba sangre. Cogió unas servilletas y se las alcanzó a Hyoga para que se limpiara. Con mucho gusto lo hubiera hecho él pero no se atrevía.

-Vamos al médico. Estás herido.

-Shun, no digas tonterías. Hemos tenido heridas mucho peores y no hemos ido al médico -logró decir Hyoga mientras un fuerte dolor en el estómago le hacía doblar las rodillas.

-Por lo menos ve a acostarte. Apenas puedes mantenerte en pie -le pidió Shun.

-Está bien...me...acostaré -jadeó Hyoga. El Caballero de Andrómeda se acercó a él y tímidamente le pasó un brazo por la cintura para ayudarlo a caminar hasta la habitación. Hyoga puso un brazo sobre los hombros de Shun recargando su peso en él. "Qué agradable es sentir su peso..." pensó Shun, pero se reprimió a sí mismo. "Déjate de tonterías. Es tu amigo, está herido y lo que tienes que hacer es ayudarle".

Avanzó arrastrando a Hyoga por el pasillo, pero una vez que llegaron a las escaleras el Cisne fue incapaz de subirlas ni así, por lo que Shun tomó una decisión. Tomó a su amigo por detrás de las rodillas y por la nuca y lo alzó sin dejarle tiempo a protestar. Lo llevaba en la misma postura en que Hyoga le había llevado a él hasta la Casa de Escorpio, cuando estaba desmayado tras darle toda la energía de su cosmos en la Casa de Libra. Hyoga sin duda recordó el parecido de la situación porque sonrió.

-Eres más fuerte de lo que pareces -le dijo, mientras era llevado escaleras arriba sin dificultad. Shun no dijo nada, lo llevo hasta la habitación y lo posó sobre la cama.

-Gracias -le susurró Hyoga. En ese momento la puerta se abrió bruscamente y Shun se giró a mirar ¿sería su hermano? ¡No! ¡Era Camus! "¿Cómo se atreve a venir aquí después de lo que le ha hecho a Hyoga?" Guiado por la rabia y sin pensárselo dos veces, el joven Shun le dio un puñetazo en la cara al Caballero de Acuario que le hizo retroceder varios pasos, aturdido.

-Shun, ¿pero qué haces? -preguntó Hyoga asombrado. Shun se quedó quieto al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero dispuesto a contraatacar si Camus le devolvía el golpe. Pero el Maestro de Hyoga no parecía ir a molestarse en devolvérselo. Entró en la habitación tocándose la mejilla dolorida y le habló al Cisne:

-Dile que se vaya o no respondo de mis actos.

-Shun, vete, por favor -pidió Hyoga. El Caballero de Andrómeda se le quedó mirando, paralizado en medio de la habitación. No podía creer lo que oía. Hyoga quería que lo dejara a solas con su agresor.

-Por favor -volvió a decir el Cisne, mirándole suplicante. Al final Shun obedeció. Si era lo que Hyoga quería...no lo entendía, pero lo respetaría.

Cuando Shun se hubo ido, Camus se sentó en la cama junto al rubio.

-Menos mal que conseguiste que se fuera, un minuto más y le desencajo la mandíbula. ¿Ese niño está loco o qué? -aún le dolía el puñetazo.

-Ese niño tiene nombre, se llama Shun, y no le habrías hecho nada porque yo no te habría dejado ni tocarle -contestó Hyoga desafiante. Camus se sorprendió un poco por la reacción de éste pero no hizo ningún comentario, cambió de tema.

-Desvístete, voy a ver esas heridas.

-No tengo ninguna herida -el Cisne quería conservar su orgullo maltrecho, se resistía a que su Maestro cuidara de él.

-Sí las tienes. Mírate la camiseta.

Hyoga miró hacia abajo y vio que unas manchas de sangre comenzaban a empapar su camiseta.

-Te la quitas tú o te la quito yo -insistió el Caballero de Acuario- Y cuéntame qué ha pasado.

-Cuando veas cómo son las heridas lo sabrás -dijo Hyoga mientras se quitaba la camiseta, resignado.

Mientras tanto Shun había bajado las escaleras y daba vueltas por todo el primer piso intentando calmarse. Entonces oyó la puerta de entrada y fue hacia allí: eran Seiya, Shiryu y su hermano.

-¿Dónde estabais? -les preguntó alterado.

-Comprando palomitas: como no nos poníamos de acuerdo sobre quién debía ir a por ellas, fuimos los tres -contestó Seiya.- ¿Te ocurre algo?

Shun les contó lo que había ocurrido, omitiendo sus sentimientos, por supuesto.

-¿Dices que Camus hirió a Hyoga? -dijo Shiryu extrañado.

-Sí. Había quedado con él, ¡todos escuchamos el mensaje!

-Imposible, no ha sido él -contestó Ikki- ¿Tenía alguna herida Camus, acaso?

-Pues...no.

-¿Y crees que Hyoga se dejaría golpear sin luchar?

-Entonces, ¿quién ha sido? ¿Con quién ha luchado? -Shun no entendía nada, y encima, el Caballero de Acuario y Hyoga estaban arriba, solos en la habitación de éste. Pero no se desmoronaría, por lo menos no delante de sus amigos.

Camus observó las heridas de Hyoga, tenía pequeños agujeros en el torso, como aguijones...

-Agujas escarlata, ¿verdad?

El Cisne asintió.

-Me lo imaginaba. -dijo el Caballero de Acuario- ¿Por qué crees que he venido aquí? Milo me llamó misterioso diciéndome que había tenido unas palabras contigo...enseguida me puse en lo peor y acerté. ¿Qué pasó? Cuéntamelo todo.

-Me llegó un mensaje, supuestamente tuyo, para que quedásemos en el parque. La verdad, me pareció extraño, pero fui.

Hyoga le relató los sucesos de aquella tarde tal como los recordaba.

_Recuerdo_

Estaba en el parque buscando a su Maestro. No tardó en encontrarlo al ver una larga cabellera azul de lejos. Pero según se acercaba salió de su error: ese pelo no era el de Camus...¡era Milo, el Caballero de Escorpión!

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Dónde está Camus?

Milo le miraba con maldad:

-No va a venir. Fui yo el que te mandé el mensaje.

-¿Y para qué querías traerme aquí?

-Para...¡esto! -de repente el Escorpión se lanzó sobre Hyoga y le atacó, clavándole una aguja escarlata.. El Cisne se llevó la mano al pecho, sorprendido. Le había pillado desprevenido, no pensó que le fuera a atacar, pero esto no sucedería una segunda vez. Se puso en posición de combate. Milo se río al verlo.

-Ridículo -comentó.- No debí perdonarte la vida cuando nos enfrentamos en el Santuario.

Pero enseguida su sonrisa desapareció y le miró seriamente, echando chispas de rabia por los ojos:

-Te estás follando a Camus, ¿verdad?

Entonces Hyoga comprendió.

-Sí. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? -dijo sonriendo. Si intentaba sacar de sus casillas al Escorpión, lo había conseguido, ya que éste volvió a lanzarle su ataque. Pero esta vez Hyoga estaba preparado y lo esquivó, disponiéndose él a su vez a atacar.

Mientras luchaban muchos curiosos fueron congregándose a su alrededor, impresionados por la fuerza de los combatientes. Pero no tardó en llegar la policía alertada por el jaleo y a regañadientes tuvieron que dejar la pelea para no ser multados por escándalo público. Cada uno se fue por su lado no sin antes advertirle Milo:

-Deja en paz a mi novio o esto no quedará así.

-¡Ya no es tu novio! -le gritó Hyoga mientras se alejaba.

Fin del recuerdo

Camus sonreía.

-¿Te hace gracia que nos peleemos por tí? -dijo Hyoga molesto.

-No, perdona... Es sólo que...Milo nunca cambiará. ¿Cómo está él? ¿Conseguiste herirle?

-¡Claro que sí! No me subestimes porque no sea un Caballero de Oro.

-Hace mucho que aprendí que no hay que subestimaros...

Shun y los demás Caballeros de Bronce estaban reunidos en el salón cuando entró Camus.

-Hyoga no tiene nada grave así que ya me marcho. Eso sí, necesita reposo y es posible que le suba la fiebre -y sin dar tiempo a los demás a contestar se marchó sin dar ninguna otra explicación.

-Imbécil arrogante... -murmuró Ikki entre dientes.

Al día siguiente todos tenían trabajo pero alguien tenía que quedarse con Hyoga. Shiryu sugirió que fuese Shun quien se quedara, ya que su trabajo era voluntario y no tenía que dar explicaciones a ningún jefe. El Caballero de Andrómeda aceptó aunque no de muy buena gana: hubiera preferido alejarse de Hyoga, dejar de pensar en él durante un instante, y los niños le hubieran ayudado. Pero Shiryu era el más sensato y tenía razón. Su trabajo no les mantenía, el de los demás sí. Le gustaría cambiar eso, buscarse un trabajo "de verdad", pero no podía abandonar a esos niños. Se veía reflejado en ellos y quería contribuir a hacerles un poquito más felices.

Así que se quedó al cuidado del rubio. Ayer le habían interrogado entre todos (o casi todos, porque Shun no dijo nada) pero el Cisne no había querido contarles lo que había pasado.

-Una pelea sin importancia y ya está, ¿de acuerdo? -había contestado irritado.

Así que Shun no tenía intención de presionarle para que se lo dijera. No quería mostrarse más interesado de lo normal, no quería descubrir sus sentimientos ante Hyoga. De todas formas no tuvo que fingir en toda la mañana, ya que aunque iba cada hora a cambiarle la compresa fría que tenía en la frente (le había subido bastante la fiebre), Hyoga siempre estaba dormido. O eso creía él, porque en cuanto salió de la habitación esta última vez, el Cisne abrió los ojos.

Hacía rato que estaba despierto, pero cuando entró su amigo se había hecho el dormido, no sabía muy bien por qué. Tal vez era que no quería enfrentarse a esa dulce mirada...si Shun le preguntaba qué le había pasado probablemente se lo contaría, nunca había podido negarle nada. Todavía podía sentir impreso en su frente el suave roce de la mano de Shun, el cual había querido comprobar si la fiebre bajaba. Hyoga alzó la mano poniéndola en su frente, encima de donde había estado la de Shun hacía unos instantes, cerró los ojos y volvió a dormirse.

_Continuará..._

__

_Notas: _¡Hola a todos! Es el primer fic que publico en esta web, espero que os esté gustando, dejadme reviews con vuestras opiniones. ¡Pronto subo el 2º capítulo!


	2. Capítulo 2

Transcurrieron dos días más, Shun continuaba cuidando de Hyoga sin hacer preguntas y éste se lo agradecía interiormente. El tercer día por la mañana Shun estaba preparando el desayuno de Hyoga, siempre lo hacía cuando los demás se marchaban a sus trabajos, cuando el Cisne apareció en la cocina.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar acostado. -dijo Shun preocupado.

-Tranquilo, ya estoy bien. Me encuentro mejor que nunca, incluso creo que voy a volver al trabajo. -ciertamente Hyoga se veía en plena forma. Shun no pudo dejar de admirar una vez más su belleza, sobretodo esos ojos azul cielo, casi ocultos por el flequillo rubio que Hyoga solía echarse hacia atrás en un gesto muy sexy.

-Bueno, pero desayuna algo antes -logró decir. El Cisne asintió:

-Tengo mucha hambre, ya estaba harto de sopitas y purés -dijo riendo y mostrando su blanca dentadura. Cogió varias tostadas que le ofreció Shun y se sentó a desayunar. El Caballero de Andrómeda se puso a fregar los platos para ocuparse en algo, la presencia de Hyoga le incomodaba. Tenía la sensación de que llevaba escrito en la frente: "Hyoga, te amo". Quizás por eso ni le miró cuando terminó de desayunar y se levantó para marcharse.

-Me voy ya, esos vagos de la oficina no habrán hecho nada sin mí y tendré un montón de trabajo atrasado. Además así puedes volver con tus niños. -dijo el Cisne, pero contrariamente sus palabras, no se fue. Se quedó observando a su joven amigo, fregando sin mirarle, la cabeza agachada, el pelo tapándole la cara.

-Shun... -se acercó a él. Éste levantó la cabeza sorprendido, Hyoga había hablado con un tono de voz extraño, muy cálido- Quiero agradecerte...estos días, me has tratado muy bien. Es gracias a tí que ya estoy recuperado.

Tomó la cara de Shun con una mano, acariciándole la mejilla.

-Gracias. -dijo una vez más, y vio como Shun se ruborizaba y bajaba sus grandes ojos, su pequeña boca entreabierta... Sintió enormes deseos de abrazarle, de... Dejándose llevar por un impulso Hyoga posó sus labios sobre los de Shun. Éste abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. "¡Me está besando!" Sentía la calidez de los labios del Cisne sobre los suyos, que le besaba con dulzura pero firmemente. No se lo podía creer, pero al final cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. "Por favor, que este momento no termine nunca..."

Pero el momento terminó. Hyoga se separó confundido, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Shun intentó decir algo pero no podía ni hablar, sólo miraba a su amado, tenía miedo, miedo de que sólo hubiese sido un sueño, pero allí estaba el Cisne, delante suya y además aún podía sentir el calor de sus labios...

-Yo... -Hyoga no sabía qué decir, demasiados pensamientos pasaban por su mente, demasiados sentimientos en su corazón. Tenía que ordenarlos. Recuperó un poco la compostura- Shun...me tengo que ir a trabajar, hablamos por la noche, ¿vale?

Los dos Caballeros se miraron por unos momentos, algo asustados por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Va...vale -dijo Shun haciendo un esfuerzo. Hyoga se marchó prácticamente corriendo.

"Cobarde, eres un cobarde, te ha faltado tiempo para salir corriendo" se decía Hyoga a sí mismo en la oficina. No podía concentrarse en el trabajo y sus compañeros lo habían notado:

-Para venir y no hacer nada mejor te quedabas en casa. -le habían dicho.

El rubio intentaba concentrarse en la pantalla del ordenador, pero era imposible. "Dioses, he besado a Shun. ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué estoy así por un simple beso? ¿Qué es esto que siento? ¿Esto es lo que llaman amor?"

Hyoga había tenido varios amantes pero sus relaciones se habían limitado sólo al sexo. No se había enamorado de ninguno, nunca había sentido dolor al separarse de ellos. Con Camus tampoco era distinto. Sabía que tarde o temprano su Maestro volvería con Milo y no le importaba. Simplemente se lo pasaba bien con él. ¿Y sus amantes? Alguno se había enamorado de él pero el Cisne no había dudado en dejarles las cosas claras.

Pero con Shun era distinto. No podía hacerle eso, Shun era...Shun. Y no había estado bien que le besara...cierto que sus labios eran los más dulces que había probado...pero sentía que se había aprovechado de él. "Es tan ingenuo, tan frágil...no puede estar con alguien como yo."

Mientras tanto Shun jugaba con los niños en el orfanato, pero tampoco conseguía prestarles mucha atención. Cuando Hyoga se había ido tuvo que sentarse, se sentía hasta mareado. Su querido Cisne le había besado, pero en vez de sentirse alegre tenía un mal presentimiento. Hyoga había huido de él. "Seguro que está arrepentido. Está enamorado de su Maestro y no se atrevió a decírmelo." No soportaba más estar en aquella casa y tampoco tenía nada que hacer, así que había venido a cuidar de los niños.

Estaba absorto en estos pensamientos cuando una pelota impactó contra su cabeza. Esto le hizo volver a la realidad. Un niño moreno le miraba decepcionado.

-Te dije que la cogieras -decía haciendo pucheros- ¿Ya no quieres jugar conmigo?

Por fin llegó la noche. Shun estaba impaciente porque Hyoga le dijera lo que tuviese que decir. "Aunque sea que no me quiere, que fue un error, pero esta incertidumbre es insoportable", pensaba. Sin embargo tuvo que esperar un rato más porque Shiryu había hecho la cena para todos. Normalmente cada uno cenaba cualquier cosa a su aire, de forma que Hyoga y Shun hubieran podido hablar, pero justo hoy iba a ser noche de cena todos juntitos...

Ikki y Seiya estaban peleándose por la última salchicha. Shiryu les miraba resignado. "Para qué me molestaré yo en hacer la cena...es mejor cada uno por su lado". Finalmente Seiya había ganado y masticaba la salchicha satisfecho y con la boca abierta. El Fénix le lanzó un pedazo de pan y pronto empezó una guerra de lanzamiento de comida. Cuando una empanadilla desviada fue a caer en el pelo de Shiryu, éste perdió la paciencia:

-¡Ya basta! ¿No os da verguenza? ¡Parecéis críos! -gritó.

Ikki y Seiya parecieron hasta avergonzados, y dejaron la batalla por el momento. Mientras tanto, Hyoga y Shun comían en silencio. Shun, impaciente por hablar con el Cisne, Hyoga, temeroso de que llegase ese momento. "¿Cómo se lo digo?".

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Shiryu ordenó al Fénix y a Pegaso que recogieran ellos ya que su batallita había dejado la cocina hecha un desastre. Estos dos iban a obedecer, cuando el Dragón se ponía serio era mejor hacerle caso, pero Shun les interrumpió:

-No, dejadlo, ya recojo yo.

-¿Tú? -Seiya no podía comprender que alguien se ofreciera a recoger algo _voluntariamente._

-Y yo le ayudo.-respondió Hyoga- Ya he estado bastantes días sin hacer nada.

-Ahí tienes razón. Que recoja el pato -dijo Ikki satisfecho, y él y Seiya se escabulleron antes de que cambiasen de idea. Shiryu les miró extrañado:

-¿Estáis seguros? Deberían recoger ellos...

-Que sí, que sí...- Shun y Hyoga empujaron fuera de allí al Dragón, quedando solos en la cocina. Hyoga se apartó el flequillo de la frente, incómodo. No sabía como empezar. Decidió ir al grano.

-Lo de esta mañana...yo...

Shun desvió la mirada. Intuía el final de la frase, pero aguardó a que el Cisne lo pronunciara:

-...fue un error.

Ya está. Lo había dicho. Shun fue a salir de allí, ya no necesitaba oír más, pero Hyoga lo detuvo cogiéndole del brazo:

-Déjame explicarte...no quiero hacerte daño.

-Ya me lo has hecho -contestó Shun con rencor- ¿Por qué me besaste?- le miró casi suplicando una explicación. Hyoga no supo qué contestar, ni él mismo lo sabía bien.

-Me dejé llevar, fue un impulso.

-Hyoga, nunca...vuelvas...a jugar conmigo. -Shun estaba llorando, se odiaba a sí mismo por llorar delante de Hyoga, pero no podía evitarlo.

-¡No jugué contigo! En ese momento, yo...creí...mira, tú eres como mi hermanito pequeño y no...

Al oír eso, Shun se soltó el brazo, furioso.

-Tú necesitas hombres mayores que tú, ¿no? ¡Como Camus! ¿Crees que no sé que estás con él? ¡No soy tonto! ¡Todos pensáis que soy tonto y no lo soy!

-Nadie piensa eso -Hyoga intentaba calmarlo.

-¡Si lo piensan! ¡Y tú también! ¿No ves como me hablas? ¡Como si fuese un niño! ¡Tengo 18 años!

El Cisne bajó la cabeza. Probablemente Shun tenía razón. Por mucho que creciera ellos seguían considerándole un crío.

-Lo siento. Pero escucha...no te equivoques con lo de Camus, no estoy enamorado de él ni nada parecido.

-¿Entonces por qué siempre quedas con él?

Hyoga enrojeció, no sabía como decirle a Shun...

-Bueno, porque nosotros... -carraspeó.

-Ya entiendo. Sólo folláis.

El rubio miró a su amigo, sorprendido de oírle utilizar esa palabra. Shun bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

-Shun, yo sólo espero que sigamos siendo amigos. Lo de hoy...podemos olvidarlo. -le pidió el Cisne.

El Caballero de Andrómeda suspiró. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Suplicarle, rogarle, llorar más...? No, ya se sentía bastante humillado.

-De acuerdo, olvidémoslo. Hasta mañana, me voy a dormir.

Los días siguientes fueron un infierno para Shun. Después de haber probado los labios de Hyoga se le hacía más difícil aún estar sin él. Pero no sabía muy bien cómo, estaba continuando con su vida y no dejaba a los demás ver su dolor. O eso creía él. Shiryu le pilló una mañana en el salón:

-¿Qué te está pasando? -le preguntó el Dragón sin más preludios.

-¿A mí? Nada, ¿por? -Shun intentaba parecer despreocupado.

-No me mientas. Apenas comes, ni hablas...ya no eres aquel niño alegre...

"_Niño" _otra vez esa palabra. Shun desvió la mirada, enfadado. Shiryu no se dio cuenta y continuó hablando:

-Además tienes muchas ojeras y en ocasiones te oigo caminar por la casa de noche. ¿Qué es lo que no te deja dormir?

-Shiryu, no insistas. No me pasa nada, ¿vale?

Por su parte Hyoga también continuaba con su vida. Entre el trabajo y las juergas con los amigos no le fue difícil olvidar el "accidente" del beso. Y las veces que éste acudía a su memoria lo ignoraba pensando "Al final lo solucioné, hice lo correcto y punto". Además Camus le había llamado. Por suerte para Hyoga, Milo y él aún no estaban juntos, de hecho se llevaban peor que nunca, así que habían quedado para el sábado en el hostal de siempre. El Cisne sonrió pensando en la tarde de pasión que pasarían juntos.

El sábado Hyoga se vistió con sus mejores vaqueros y... a la hora de escoger la camisa dudó... Antes Shun siempre le aconsejaba la que mejor le quedaba, pero ahora no estaban las cosas como para preguntarle por algo así. "Soy un imbécil...si no me hubiera dejado llevar y no le hubiera besado ahora todo seguiría como siempre". Al final se puso la roja, la que menos le gustaba a Shun.

Pasó por el salón a despedirse de sus amigos y encontró al joven Caballero de Andrómeda solo.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Shiryu tenía una cita con Shunrei, Seiya y mi hermano están el bar de la esquina.

-¿Y tú...no sales? Te vendría bien -por primera vez Hyoga se fijó en que su amigo no tenía muy buen aspecto.

-No tengo ganas.

Se quedaron en un silencio incómodo durante unos momentos, hasta que Hyoga volvió a hablar para decir que se le hacía tarde y se fue.

-No vayas a hacer esperar a Camus -murmuró Shun para sí mismo.

Hyoga se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, dejando a su Maestro que recorriera cada centímetro de su piel con su boca hambrienta. Pero esta vez algo era distinto...el Cisne no conseguía disfrutar del momento, había algo que fallaba. Los labios de Camus, por muy expertos que fuesen, ahora ya no conseguían transmitirle nada. Al besar a Shun había probado la ternura, el amor que transmitían, y en comparación los de su Maestro ahora ya no le servían. ¿Por qué besar a alguien que no amas? Los besos deberían ser una prueba de amor, pero durante todas sus noches de amantes y lujuria, Hyoga había hecho que perdiesen su significado.

Se incorporó y alejó a Camus de él.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó éste, pero no le hizo caso. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos, intentando aclarar estos nuevos sentimientos que desconocía. El Caballero de Acuario se acercó por detrás, resistiéndose a dejar escapar al precioso rubio, y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda. En respuesta Hyoga se levantó. De repente estaba harto del sexo, harto de cuerpos lujuriosos que sólo le amaban durante una noche. Comenzó a vestirse ante la mirada atónita de Camus.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A buscar el amor. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Camus no entendió qué quería decir pero tampoco tuvo tiempo de preguntar porque Hyoga ya se había marchado. La recepcionista del hotel tuvo una de las mejores visiones del día cuando el Cisne pasó por delante de su mesa aún con la camisa sin abrochar...

Hyoga se fue directo a la Mansión Kido. No tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrar a Shun porque éste estaba en el jardín, tirado en la hierba leyendo un libro. Se acercó despacio. Su amigo no le había visto, estaba concentrado en la lectura. "Es hermoso" pensó Hyoga. El sol reflejaba en el pelo de Shun haciéndolo brillar, éste le caía por los hombros posándose suavemente sobre su espalda. Entonces Shun alzó una mano y se puso el pelo detrás de la oreja, permitiendo a Hyoga admirar de perfil su pequeña boca, su nariz respingona...

-Shun- lo llamó. Éste levantó la cabeza y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago al ver quién era: su amado rubio había hincado una rodilla en la hierba y le miraba con una intensidad que no sabría explicar.

-¿Qué? -contestó. Hyoga parecía querer decirle algo, porque abrió la boca.

"Te amo" era lo que el Cisne estaba a punto de decir. "TE AMO CON TODA MI ALMA SHUN" era lo que sentía en lo más hondo de su corazón pero...

-Nada...que si ya han vuelto Seiya y Ikki. -contestó. Shun bajó la mirada, decepcionado. La intensidad había desaparecido de los ojos de Hyoga, y la magia del momento se había evaporado. "¿Qué magia?"-se reprochó a sí mismo- "Son todo imaginaciones mías".

-No...aún no -logró decir. Hyoga no dijo nada más, entró en la Mansión dejando a Shun solo, sin poderse concentrar ya en el libro. "¿Por qué siempre que hablamos sale corriendo?"

El Cisne entró en su habitación y arremetió a golpes contra todo lo que encontró. Pasado su ataque de furia se dejó caer en la cama y unas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas. Se había dado cuenta de que amaba a Shun, pero ya le había hecho demasiado daño, no merecía que ahora le dijera "Shun lo que te dije que fue un error en realidad no fue un error..." ¿Cómo podría creerle? Se ponía en la situación contraria, que fuera Shun quien le hubiera besado y luego rechazado, y se dio cuenta del dolor que le habría causado. "Soy un cabrón, un imbécil, ¿cómo pude hacerle algo así? Nunca me perdonará. Por mucho que le ame...tengo que olvidarlo".

Pasaron los días. Hyoga había decidido olvidar sus sentimientos por Shun pero no era nada fácil. Cada vez que lo veía su corazón latía desesperadamente y tenía que realizar verdaderos esfuerzos para no quedarse mirándole y perderse en esos ojos verdes...  
  
Shun se dio cuenta de que a su amigo le pasaba algo raro, porque cada vez que se cruzaban Hyoga ni le miraba, parecía que le esquivaba... en cambio cuando creía que no lo veía, Shun podía sentir la mirada del Cisne fija en él. Por ejemplo hacía unas horas, mientras comían, había tenido esa sensación, así que miró hacia Hyoga y le vio observándole con una expresión extraña. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron el Cisne había desviado la mirada rápidamente. "Me mira si me deseara" Pero Shun no quería hacerse ilusiones: "Ya me dejó bien claro que no". Eres como mi hermanito pequeño... le había dicho el rubio. "Además está con Camus", recordó. Justo cuando pensó esto oyó un teléfono sonar. Recorrió el salón con la mirada buscando el aparato y lo vio encima de la mesa. Era el móvil de Hyoga; siempre se lo olvidaba en cualquier sitio. Lo cogió para llevárselo y vio que en la pantalla ponía "Camus". Seguramente el Caballero de Acuario le llamaba para quedar. Por un momento pensó en colgarle el teléfono, pero enseguida se avergonzó de haber tenido ese mal pensamiento.  
  
-¿Ese no es mi móvil? -era Hyoga, que había entrado al oír sonar la melodía de su móvil.  
  
-Ah, sí...ten- Shun se lo dio y el rubio salió al jardín para hablar. Camus estaba bastante mosqueado.  
  
-Pensé que por lo menos me llamarías para darme una explicación -le dijo en cuanto Hyoga cogió la llamada.  
  
-Lo siento, Maestro. Iba a hacerlo...pero se me olvidó.-respondió el Cisne.  
  
-¿Y a qué esperas para explicármelo?  
  
-Bueno, pues... me di cuenta de que lo que hacíamos estaba mal.  
  
-¿Que estaba mal? ¿De qué hablas? - Hyoga notó que en vez de arreglarlo estaba enfureciendo más a Camus.  
  
-Mira Camus, los dos sabemos que sólo estábamos juntos por el sexo. Es mejor que estemos con personas a las que sí amemos de verdad.  
  
-Creía que lo pasabas bien conmigo.  
  
-Sí, es cierto, lo pasaba muy bien, pero ahora quiero dedicarme sólo a la persona a la que amo.  
  
-¿Y quién es esa persona? -el Caballero de Acuario comenzaba a olvidarse de su enfado.  
  
-Pues...algún día te lo contaré.  
  
-¿No confías en mí?  
  
-Sí, pero... es que ni siquiera esa persona sabe que la amo.  
  
-¿Y por qué no se lo dices?  
  
-No quiero hacerle daño.  
  
-¿Cómo vas a hacer daño a alguien por decirle que le amas? Mira, no sé qué habrá pasado entre vosotros pero hay algo que nunca falla: la sinceridad.  
  
Hyoga se quedó un momento callado. Sinceridad. Probablemente su Maestro tenía razón. "Le diré a Shun todo lo que siento. Le he hecho mucho daño pero... si me ama podrá perdonarme. Ojalá..."  
  
-Maestro.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Gracias. Voy a seguir tu consejo.  
  
-Me alegro.  
  
-Oye y tú... deberías perdonar a Milo.  
  
-¿Qué? No me puedo creer que me digas eso. Te peleaste con él y...  
  
-Me da igual. Yo no le aguanto pero tú le amas y él te ama a tí. A su manera, pero te ama.  
  
-Me lo pensaré, pero no te prometo nada...  
  
-Bueno, algo es algo -sonrió el Cisne- Te dejo, tengo algo importante que hacer.  
  
Hyoga fue a por una chaqueta y su cartera y se dirigió al centro comercial. Pronto encontró lo que buscaba porque se veía a metros de distancia: era un peluche gigantesco que a Shun le encantaba. Siempre que iban de compras su amigo se quedaba observándolo con sus grandes ojos y los demás, incluido él mismo, se burlaban de él por tener gustos tan infantiles. Ahora se arrepentía, y pensó que regalárselo sería una buena forma de empezar a decirle todo lo que sentía.  
  
Volvió a la Mansión Kido cargado con el enorme peluche y se dirigió al salón, probablemente Shun seguía allí. No se equivocaba pues oyó su voz pero no estaba solo, estaba hablando con alguien. ¿De quién era la otra voz? Ah, sí, de Shiryu. Iba a darse la vuelta y volver en otro momento que pudieran hablar a solas cuando se dio cuenta de que sus dos amigos hablaban en susurros. No pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, así que posó el peluche en el suelo y asomó la cabeza. Shiryu y Shun estaban en el sillón, sentados bastante juntos, parecían tener una conversación íntima. Aguzó el oído.  
  
-Shun, ¿estás seguro? -estaba diciendo el Dragón. Como respuesta Shun se acercó más a él y le puso una mano en el hombro. Hyoga sintió una punzaba de celos, sabía que Shiryu y su Shuni eran sólo amigos, pero... ¡espera! El Cisne no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando.  
  
-Sí, estoy seguro. Bésame -le había contestado Shun.  
  
¿¿Qué?? El rubio se agarró al marco de la puerta para no caerse. Shun estaba acercando su boca a la de Shiryu y... Hyoga no quiso seguir mirando, se apartó de la puerta, cogió el peluche y salió corriendo de la casa. Tiró el peluche en el primer contenedor que encontró.  
  
¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Shun y Shiryu...? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Apretó los puños con rabia. Después de todo Shun no debía haber sufrido tanto...ahí estaba el Dragón para consolarle.  
  
-¡Eh! ¡Ten más cuidado!  
  
Hyoga caminaba rápido, como en shock, sin mirar a su alrededor y chocaba contra todo el que no se apartaba a tiempo de su camino.  
  
Pasó todo el día fuera, no quería volver a la Mansión Kido y ver a esos dos... No conseguía borrar de su mente la imagen de Shun pidiéndole al Dragón que lo besara. Anocheció cuando estaba tirado en la playa. Había algunas parejas a su alrededor contemplando el bonito anochecer, pero Hyoga no lo admiraba. Comparado con Shun el cielo no tenía nada de admirable.  
  
Hacía rato que era de noche cuando por fin se levantó y emprendió el camino de regreso. Con un poco de suerte estarían todos dormidos o de juerga, así que no tendría que ver a nadie. Desde el jardín vio que en la habitación de Shun había luz. Por su mente pasó una imagen nada agradable: tal vez en ese momento, en la habitación... "Shiryu, Shun es un niño, no te atreverás a quitarle su virginidad" pensó rabioso, pero su conciencia le regañó:  
  
"Tú lo harías gustoso, ¿por qué no va a poder hacerlo Shiryu?"  
  
"Porque yo le amo y ese dragón no"  
  
"¿Y cómo lo sabes?"  
  
Hyoga suspiró. No sabía qué responderse a eso. La verdad es que Shun era adorable, seguramente él no era el único que se había enamorado de él. Entró en su habitación y se puso el pantalón del pijama. No tenía esperanzas de dormir, pero se echó en la cama y enseguida se durmió, aunque hubiera preferido no hacerlo. En su sueño (más bien pesadilla) se repetía la escena que había visto en el salón, pero él se quedaba paralizado, no se podía mover del sitio, así que tuvo que presenciar cómo el Dragón besaba a su Shuni, y no sólo lo besaba, lo acariciaba y le quitaba la ropa... Hyoga tenía que impedirlo, Shiryu le iba a hacer daño, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía moverse.


	3. Capítulo 3

Al día siguiente Hyoga se levantó temprano, estaba harto de despertarse sudando presa de horribles pesadillas, todas con una constante: Shun y Shiryu juntos. Se metió en la ducha para relajarse. Alzó la cabeza y dejó al agua recorrer su cuerpo musculoso durante un rato. Siempre le hacía mucho bien, pero en esta ocasión no consiguió nada, cuando salió de la ducha se sentía igual de mal. Encima cuando bajó a desayunar Shun y Shiryu estaban en la cocina, conversando alegremente mientras desayunaban. El rubio no les dijo nada, metió una taza de leche en el microondas y se quedó de espaldas a ellos.

-Hyoga, ¿no das ni los buenos días? Empiezas a parecerte a Ikki -le dijo el Dragón.

Shun rió al oír este comentario. El Cisne apretó el botón del microondas con fuerza y sacó su taza aunque aún no estaba caliente. Se bebió la leche de un trago y salió de allí sin decir nada. Si abría la boca se pondría a insultar a Shiryu, cosa que no pensaba hacer por lo menos de momento. No quería que Shun supiera que sabía que estaban liados y que estaba celoso. Se fue a trabajar pero no hizo mucho en todo el día: no paraba de imaginarse a Shiryu congelado por su polvo de diamantes, lo que conseguía arrancarle una amarga sonrisa.

Sin embargo, a medida que transcurría el día su furia y sus deseos de venganza se fueron apagando hasta que sólo le quedó un tremendo vacío al saber que su amado Shuni había encontrado el amor con otra persona. Y no podía echar la culpa a nadie más que a sí mismo, si no hubiera sido tan imbécil ahora todo sería distinto.

Cuando Hyoga salió de la cocina sin abrir la boca Shun se había quedado consternado, sin saber qué pensar. ¿Qué le pasaría? Era evidente que estaba furioso esa mañana. Shiryu estaba pensando lo mismo.

-¿Tienes idea de qué le pasa? -preguntó el Dragón.

-Pues no. Ayer estaba como siempre. Ahora que lo pienso... le llamó Camus. Tal vez discutieron.

-Puede... por cierto, ¿has pensado en lo que hablamos ayer?

-Sí. -Shun se ruborizó- Yo...ahora me averguenzo de haberte pedido una cosa así. No sé cómo se me ocurrió.

Shiryu se levantó y se puso a recoger la mesa:

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Pero recuerda lo que te dije: si esa persona te ama le dará igual que nunca hayas besado a nadie, la experiencia no importa en esos casos, sino el cariño y las ganas con que lo hagas. Bueno me voy a trabajar, nos vemos por la noche.

Shun se quedó solo en la cocina, aún con una taza de leche entre sus manos, pensativo. El día anterior había decidido demostrarle a Hyoga que ya no era ningún niño, y para ello le pidió a Shiryu que le enseñara a besar, ya que cuando el Cisne le besó él no había hecho nada, se había limitado a corresponderle. Quería ser ÉL quien besara a Hyoga para demostrarle que podía hacer lo mismo que sus amantes. Pero el Dragón le hizo entrar en razón, apartándose de él en el último momento: "Yo no puedo enseñarte a besar, tienes que aprender tú mismo...sólo déjate llevar por tu instinto y todo saldrá bien". Shun había pasado todo el día nervioso, esperando a que Hyoga regresara, decidido a besarle, decidido a hacerle cambiar su forma de verle. Pero el rubio no había vuelto hasta bien entrada la noche, y esta mañana estaba de tan mal humor que no se habría atrevido aunque se lo hubiese encontrado a solas.

Bebió lo que le quedaba de leche, que ya estaba fría, y dejó la taza en el fregadero. En teoría le tocaba a Seiya fregar los platos del desayuno, lo que significaba que probablemente seguirían allí cuando regresara. Recogió sus cosas y se marchó al orfanato a cuidar de los niños, intentando olvidarse del Cisne aunque fuese por unas horas. Comió allí así que no volvió a casa hasta por la tarde. Cuando llegó no había nadie así que se sentó en el jardín a leer para disfrutar del sol. Llevaba un rato haciéndolo cuando oyó pisadas en el césped y levantó la cabeza: era Hyoga que llegaba del trabajo con su maletín de ejecutivo. Ikki siempre se metía con él por ese maletín: lo cierto es que no le pegaba nada.

Shun sintió un nudo en el estómago. Era el momento. Tenía que agarrar a Hyoga y besarle antes de que éste tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, pero no se atrevía a moverse. Después de todo su plan no era tan bueno... ¡A la mierda! Se levantó decidido, no quería tener que arrepentirse toda su vida de no haber intentado conseguir a Hyoga por todos los medios. El Cisne había pasado cerca de él pero sin detenerse, así que ahora estaba de espaldas. Shun le alcanzó y le puso una mano en el hombro para obligarle a girarse, pero Hyoga reaccionó con una furia que el Caballero de Andrómeda no se esperaba. El rubio le cogió la mano y se la apartó bruscamente. Shun observó horrorizado que en ese instante de contacto Hyoga le había congelado la mano.

-Pero Hyoga...

El Cisne no se giró ni dijo nada, siguió su camino imperturbable. Shun se quedó quieto allí en medio, agarrándose con la mano sana la congelada, y sin creerse aún lo que había ocurrido. "¿Qué le está pasando a Hyoga?", se preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos. Lo que no sabía Shun era que Hyoga también estaba llorando, y que por eso no se había dado la vuelta en ningún momento.

-¡Eh, hermano! ¿Qué haces ahí? -era la voz de Ikki. Shun se giró y vio a su hermano acercándose. Ocultó la mano congelada detrás de la espalda, si su hermano veía lo que le había hecho Hyoga lo mataría.

-Nada...ya...ya iba a entrar...

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó el Fénix frunciendo el ceño. Shun estaba pálido.

-Sí, bueno...creo que me ha dado mucho el sol.

A Ikki le satisfizo esta explicación:

-Siempre te digo que te pongas un gorro cuando salgas a tomar el sol.

-Se me olvidó.

Shun consiguió deshacerse de Ikki y se encerró en el baño. Puso la mano bajo el grifo pero no surtía ningún efecto, seguía igual de congelada. Entonces recordó que aunque hacía mucho que no peleaba, seguía siendo un Caballero... concentró su cosmos y en pocos minutos había conseguido descongelarse la mano. Movía los dedos para recuperar la sensibilidad cuando Ikki llamó a la puerta del baño:

-Hermano, tengo que hacer unas compras. ¿Me acompañas?

-Sí, ahora mismo voy.

Hyoga observó a los dos hermanos alejarse de la Mansión Kido desde la ventana de su habitación. Se sentía peor que nunca por haberle congelado la mano a Shun. Cada vez estropeaba más las cosas, pero al ver a su Shuni e imaginárselo con Shiryu le había invadido de nuevo una furia irracional. Tenía que pedirle perdón cuanto antes. Estaba absorto en estos pensamientos cuando vio precisamente a Shiryu franqueando la puerta de entrada del jardín y dirigiéndose hacia la casa. Hyoga respiró profundamente, esta vez no se dejaría llevar por la rabia, pero eso sí, iba a tener unas cuantas palabras con el Dragón.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y se encontró con Shiryu al pie de éstas. El Dragón lo vio muy agitado:  
  
-¿Te pasa algo? Estás muy raro últimamente.  
  
-No, no me pasa nada -mintió Hyoga- Sólo quería hablar contigo.  
  
"¡Deja a Shun en paz! ¡Es mío!" quiso gritar, pero no lo hizo.  
  
-Verás, sé lo tuyo con Shun... -Shiryu abrió la boca para decir algo pero el Cisne no le dejó- Shun es mi mejor amigo y por nada del mundo quiero que sufra.  
  
"Ya le he hecho sufrir bastante yo" estaba pensando.  
  
-Pero, ¿qué...? -le interrumpió el Dragón.  
  
-Déjame hablar a mí. Sabes que Shun es muy ingenuo, y muy sensible... es casi un niño, no te aproveches de él o te las verás conmigo.  
  
-Hyoga, yo no...  
  
-No quiero explicaciones. Te gusta Shun y ya está, lo respeto, pero no se te ocurra hacerle daño.  
  
El rubio se fue sin dejarle tiempo a Shiryu a decir ni una palabra. El Dragón se quedó entre sorprendido y divertido, ¿Hyoga pensaba que él y Shun estaban juntos? ¿Estaba loco o qué? Pero ahora que lo pensaba... Shun le pidió que le enseñara a besar para sorprender a alguien...¿ese alguien no sería Hyoga? Encajaba todo bastante bien. "Menudo embrollo se traen estos dos".  
  
Esa noche Hyoga estaba preparándose una hamburguesa cuando se oyó la puerta de la entrada y las voces de Shun e Ikki que ya habían vuelto de hacer las compras.  
  
-Voy a dejar todo esto en mi habitación -decía el Fénix, y Hyoga lo vio pasar por delante de la cocina con un montón de bolsas.  
  
-Yo voy preparándonos algo de cenar, hermano -respondió Shun, y entró en la cocina. Al ver a Hyoga se quedó un momento quieto, como dudando si marcharse o no, pero al final entró y sin dirigirle la palabra, se puso a preparar algo de comer. La tensión se respiraba en el aire, los dos Caballeros trajinaban en la cocina con la cabeza gacha y evitando rozarse.  
  
Fue Hyoga quien terminó con esa situación, aspiró hondo y posó bruscamente el plato que tenía en la mano.  
  
-Shun...  
  
El Caballero de Andrómeda no le miró, hizo como si no le hubiese escuchado.  
  
-Lo siento mucho, yo... no sé qué me pasó.  
  
Shun seguía sin contestar, estaba echando ketchup a unos perritos y no hacía caso al Cisne. Hyoga se acercó y le quitó el bote de ketchup de la mano.  
  
-¡Escúchame, joder! Te estoy pidiendo perdón.  
  
En ese momento entró Ikki, y les miró extrañado:  
  
-¿Pasa algo? -dijo con desconfianza. Si Hyoga pedía perdón era que seguro había hecho algo malo, y su hermanito parecía muy triste. Se interpuso entre ellos dos:  
  
-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -no hablaba con Shun, se lo preguntaba directamente al Cisne. Hyoga le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante.  
  
-No pasa nada.  
  
-Eso no es lo que me parece a mí. -se giró hacia su hermano- ¿Shun?  
  
Shun levantó por primera vez la vista, mirando a Hyoga a los ojos. Si quería vengarse de él no tenía más que decirle a Ikki que le había congelado la mano, el Fénix se encargaría del resto. Pero Shun no era vengativo... además...la mirada de Hyoga... bajó la cabeza, no podía soportarla. ¿Cómo alguien con esos ojos celestiales podía hacerle tanto daño?  
  
-No, no pasa nada. -dijo al fin. El Fénix no parecía muy convencido, pero dejó el tema:  
  
-Entonces podremos cenar, ¿no?  
  
Hyoga no se quedó con ellos, se fue al salón con su hamburguesa.  
  
-Si te ve Shiryu protestará porque dejas migas en el sillón -le advirtió Seiya que estaba allí jugando a la consola. La mirada que le echó Hyoga le convenció de no decir nada más.  
  
Shun no cenó mucho, estaba pensando en Hyoga (en quién sino). Hacía mucho que no entendía el comportamiento del que hasta hace poco era su mejor amigo. Subió pronto a su habitación y iba a meterse en la cama cuando llamaron a la puerta. Era Shiryu.  
  
-Hola -le dijo cuando Shun abrió- Vengo a hablar contigo muy seriamente.  
  
Shun le dijo que pasara, un poco asustado. Se sentaron los dos en la cama:  
  
-¿De qué quieres hablar?  
  
-De Hyoga. ¿Qué rollo te traes con él?  
  
Shun se quedó boquiabierto, ¿cómo sabía Shiryu lo que sentía por el Cisne?  
  
-Yo...bueno, si ya te has enterado, no sé que quieres que te diga.  
  
-Hoy vino Hyoga a hablar conmigo, ¿de dónde sacó que estamos liados?  
  
El Caballero de Andrómeda no salía de su sorpresa:  
  
-Pues ni idea, ¿de veras piensa eso?  
  
-Sí. Me advirtió que te tratara bien, que no te hiciera daño. Intenté sacarle de su error pero no me dejó hablar.  
  
Ahora sí que Shun no entendía nada, ¿primero le congelaba la mano y luego le decía a Shiryu que no le hiciera daño? El Dragón se dio cuenta de su consternación y le pidió que le contara qué estaba pasando. Shun se desahogó con él, ya no podía guardarse más todo lo que había ocurrido esas semanas. Terminó llorando en el hombro de Shiryu, que intentaba tranquilizarle.  
  
-Es que no entiendo nada -sollozaba- No entiendo a Hyoga, pensaba que le conocía bien...pero parece que no.  
  
Shiryu le separó de él y le miró fijamente a los ojos:  
  
-¿Pero no te das cuenta? ¡Hyoga está celoso!  
  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación: era Seiya. Parecía estar muy nervioso:  
  
-¡Shiryu!  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-¡La tele! ¡Se ha estropeado justo cuando iba a terminarme el juego! -Seiya parecía tan desesperado que sus amigos no pudieron reprimir la risa -¿Qué pasa? ¡Es algo muy serio!  
  
-No lo dudo... -dijo Shiryu levántandose. Le revolvió el pelo a Shun- Voy a ver qué le pasa a esa tele... no te comas mucho el coco.  
  
Shun se quedó sólo. Suspirando, se levantó de la cama y caminó por la hbitación, pensando. ¿Tendría Shiryu razón? ¿Hyoga sentía algo por él y estaba celoso? No podía ser, cuando hablaron después de que Hyoga le besase, éste le había dejado bien claro que no le amaba.  
  
¿Por qué demonios tendría que haberse enamorado? ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil?  
  
Estaba absorto en estos pensamientos cuando oyó la voz de su hermano en el pasillo, parecía estar discutiendo con Seiya. Entonces le vino a la mente una conversación que habían tenido cuando eran pequeños. 

_Recuerdo  
  
El orfanato había organizado una excursión al parque de atracciones. Era invierno, nevaba y hacía mucho frío. Shun caminaba el último, con el cuello de su gastado abriguito tapándole hasta la nariz, mirando con sus grandes ojos todos los puestos de juguetes y cosas ricas.... Entonces lo vio. Estaba en un puesto de tiro al blanco, y era uno de los regalos que estaban más arriba, por lo tanto, más difícil de conseguir.  
  
-¡Eh! ¡Hermano! -era Ikki quien se le acercaba- No te quedes atrás, te vas a perder. ¿Qué estás mirando?  
  
Shun levantó un dedito enfundado en un guante rojo y lo señaló. Ikki siguió la dirección que le marcaba.  
  
-¿Te gusta ese muñeco?  
  
Shun asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa triste. Ikki se fijó en que estaba a punto de llorar.  
  
-¿Y por qué te pones tan triste?  
  
-Porque nunca podré tenerlo. Nunca hemos tenido un juguete nuevo.  
  
El pequeño Ikki frunció el ceño.  
  
-Nunca digas "nunca podr" -le dijo regañándolo- Si te lo propones puedes conseguir cualquier cosa.  
  
-No me mientas hermano, hay cosas que son imposibles para nosotros.  
  
-No hay nada imposible y te lo voy a demostrar. Espérame aquí.  
  
Ikki se marchó corriendo antes de que Shun pudiese decir nada. Había pasado un rato y empezaba a tener miedo allí solo cuando vio a su hermano aparecer con una gran sonrisa. Le cogió la mano y le puso unas monedas en ella. Shun abrió mucho los ojos:  
  
-¿De dónde has sacado este dinero?  
  
-Deja de hacer preguntas y consigue ese muñeco.  
  
Shun le dio las monedas al hombre que atendía el puesto de tiro:  
  
-¿No eres muy pequeño para disparar? -preguntó el hombre ceñudo- ¿Dónde están tus papás?  
  
Ikki asomó su cabeza azul por encima del mostrador:  
  
-No tenemos papás, pero no somos pequeños. Mi hermano va a disparar y va a conseguir ese muñeco -dijo señalando al que tanto le gustaba a Shun.  
  
El hombre se rió y le pasó a Shun una gran escopeta.  
  
-Si apenas puede con ella...  
  
Ikki ignoró al hombre y le habló a su hermano suavemente:  
  
-Mira, tienes que disparar a esa diana. Vas a darle en el centro y vas a conseguir el muñeco, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Shun lo miró temeroso. La escopeta pesaba mucho, se la había apoyado en el hombro pero aún así le temblaban las manitas.  
  
-¿De acuerdo? -repitió Ikki.  
  
-Sí...  
  
Shun hizo un esfuerzo y levantó la escopeta. Intentó ver por la mirilla el centro de la diana...apretó los dientes, cerró los ojos y disparó. Los abrió con miedo. ¿Lo habría conseguido?  
  
-¡Sí! ¡Ese es mi hermano! Ahora le tiene que dar el muñeco jajaja -Ikki estaba dando saltos. El hombre le pasó el muñeco a regañadientes:  
  
-Menuda suerte que ha tenido... -murmuraba para sí mismo Shun cogió el muñeco y lo miró con los ojos llorosos. Ikki le cogió por los hombros.  
  
-¿Me crees ahora? No hay nada imposible, nunca lo olvides. Si quieres algo tienes que luchar hasta que lo consigas._

_Fin del recuerdo_  
  
Shun sonreía. Tenía el viejo muñeco entre las manos; aún lo conservaba. Lo que nunca había conseguido es que Ikki le dijese de donde sacó aquellas monedas.  
  
_No hay nada imposible, nunca lo olvides. Si quieres algo tienes que luchar hasta que lo consigas._  
  
Dejó el muñeco sobre la cama. "Gracias, hermano". Ahora sí que estaba decidido. Salió al pasillo, todo estaba en silencio, debían haberse acostado ya. Caminó rápidamente hacia la habitación de Hyoga, tratando de no pensar, tratando de no tener tiempo para cambiar de idea.


	4. Capítulo 4

Abrió la puerta de la habitación del Cisne. Estaba a oscuras, ya debía estar dormido. Tuvo un instante de vacilación: "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" y sintió deseos de retroceder, pero lo pensó mejor: "No quiero arrepentirme de no haber hecho todo lo posible por tenerle". Cerró la puerta y avanzó en la semioscuridad hacia la cama. Hyoga dormía con la ventana abierta así que la luz de la luna le permitía a Shun ver a su amado. Dormía de perfil, con sólo un pantalón de pijama, dejando ver su perfecto torso, y debía estar soñando algo bonito porque sonreía.

Muy despacio Shun levantó la sábana que le cubría y se echó a su lado. Observó embelesado la cara de Hyoga, que estaba a pocos centímetros de la suya. Podía sentir el aliento del rubio en su cara, su respiración profunda y acompasada. Le acarició la mejilla con dos dedos; Hyoga se movió un poco pero no se despertó, y Shun se atrevió a llegar más lejos...sin dejar de acariciarle la cara acercó su boca a la del Cisne, cerró los ojos y adelantó más la cabeza dispuesto a besarle, con la mente totalmente en blanco y obedeciendo a un impulso...ya casi rozaba sus labios cuando Hyoga despertó.

-¡Shun!

Hyoga no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Shun metido en su cama y a punto de besarle. "¿Estaré soñando?"

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó asombrado, pero no enfadado. La cercanía del cuerpo de Shun no le desagradaba en absoluto, ojalá pudiera despertar así siempre.

-Iba a besarte -contestó Shun sencillamente. Los rostros de los dos Caballeros estaban aún muy cerca.

-Pero... ¿y Shiryu? -Hyoga no podía olvidar ni por un momento lo que había "descubierto". Como respuesta Shun sonrió divertido.

-¿De qué te ríes? - el rubio frunció el ceño.

-No sé de dónde sacaste esa idea, pero Shiryu y yo no estamos juntos.

Hyoga se quedó boquiabierto...si en verdad no estaban liados él había hecho el idiota.

-¿No me crees? -le preguntó Shun al ver su silencio.

-Sí, te creo...sé que no me mentirías... es sólo que...Dioses... soy tan imbécil...te congelé la mano y... -Hyoga no pudo seguir hablando: Shun le cogió por el cuello, obligándole a acercarse a él y lo besó. El primer pensamiento de Hyoga fue apartarse, pero no pudo, no porque el otro le sujetara firmemente, sino porque se dio cuenta de que no quería. Nadie le había besado así nunca, Shun era inexperto pero le besaba con algo que nadie le había dado nunca: ternura, dulzura, AMOR. Hyoga lo tomó por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia él y profundizó el beso, explorando con su lengua todos los rincones de la dulce boca de Shun. Éste, al ver que Hyoga le correspondía, aflojó la mano con que lo sujetaba del cuello y se abrazó a su firme espalda. Era maravilloso estar así con el Cisne. Hyoga le transmitía seguridad, pasión y...amor. Sí, Hyoga también lo amaba. Sintió deseos de gritar de alegría.

Cuando el rubio se separó de él para recuperar el aliento, Shun le dijo:

-Hyoga, yo...vas a ver que voy a cambiar. Nunca más voy a ser infantil, voy a ser digno de ti.

Pero el Cisne le puso un dedo en los labios para que callase:

-Sss...no vuelvas a decir eso -le dijo- No quiero que cambies. Quiero que seas tú mismo, que sigas llorando, y riendo y poniéndote colorado, no cambies nunca...porque yo...yo te amo tal y como eres.

Shun no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas asomasen a sus ojos, pero esta vez de alegría, y respondió casi en un susurro:

-Yo también... te amo

Hyoga le secó las lágrimas sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos... Dioses...qué hermoso era...lo abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en el pelo de su amado y inspiró con fuerza...olía tan bien...después apartó el pelo suavemente con una mano para dejar libre el cuello de Shun, y lo buscó con su boca... el Caballero de Andrómeda cerró los ojos para disfrutar de las nuevas sensaciones que estaba descubriendo junto a Hyoga, mientras le acariciaba la espalda desnuda animándolo a continuar.

Una vez que hubo cubierto de besos y mordiscos todo el cuello de Shun, el rubio introdujo las manos por debajo de su camiseta dispuesto a quitársela, pero dudó. Miró a su amado a los ojos, como pidiéndole que le dijese si continuar o no... como respuesta Shun se quitó él mismo la camiseta. Al ver que éste estaba dispuesto a llegar más lejos, Hyoga no contuvo más su pasión y comenzó a besar y acariciar todo el torso de su amado: su pecho, con sus pequeños pezones rosados que estuvo un rato lamiendo y mordisqueando; su estrecha cintura, su barriga perfectamente plana y dura por el entrenamiento... Shun comenzó a jadear por la excitación que le estaba provocando...Hyoga al oírlo se excitó más y le susurró:

-Eres maravilloso...

A partir de ahí la ropa les estorbaba, prácticamente se la arrancaron de sus cuerpos, incluso Shun le quitó los pantalones al rubio, y acarició su miembro por encima del boxer negro. Éste gimió al sentir las suaves caricias de Shun... no se contuvo más y terminó de desvestir al joven Andrómeda quitándole los boxers blancos que llevaba...el Cisne observó con placer que el inocente Shun escondía un miembro de considerable tamaño. Lo tomó con una mano y empezó a lamerlo delicadamente, observando el rostro de Shun que también le miraba ruborizado, Hyoga fue succionando, chupando más intensamente y Shun echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando escapar un gemido. El Cisne continuó unos instantes, feliz de poder provocar ese placer en su Shuni, pero ya no podía aguantar mucho más, necesitaba poseerle, quería fundirse en uno solo con él.

Se incorporó y se abrió paso colocándose entre sus piernas. Shun sabía lo que iba a hacer y le miraba con algo de temor.

-Si no quieres seguir lo dejamos aquí. -le dijo Hyoga.

-Sí...sí que quiero.

Entonces el Cisne se inclinó para besarle y Shun se perdió una vez más en los maravillosos labios de Hyoga. Entonces sintió que éste introducía un dedo en su virgen orificio, Shun se estremeció pero tenía que reconocer que la sensación no era desagradable. Sin duda estaba preparándolo para arrancarle su virginidad con el menor dolor posible. Hyoga se separó de su boca y le miró con infinita ternura, agradeciéndole en silencio que fuera a entregarse a él, porque era consciente de lo que significaba algo así para Shun.

Por primera vez durante una relación sexual Hyoga sentía algo de temor, por nada del mundo quería hacerle daño a su amado. Pensó en preparar con su lengua la entrada de Shun para luego penetrarle más fácilmente, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría éste y decidió dejarlo para más adelante. Separó más las piernas del Caballero de Andrómeda y colocó su miembro en la entrada de éste. Empujó para introducirlo pero Shun reaccionó echándose hacia atrás.

-Me... me duele -dijo Shun avergonzado. Hyoga volvió a inclinarse sobre él, dándole nuevos, besos, caricias, y diciéndole frases tranquilizadoras.

-Tienes que relajarte, si te relajas no dolerá.

Shun asintió. Tenía mucho miedo pero si su rubio decía que no le haría daño es que no lo iba a hacer, confiaba en él. Cerró los ojos al sentir de nuevo la presión de Hyoga... esta vez el Cisne sí consiguió penetrarle dejando escapar un gemido. Era maravilloso estar dentro de Shun...éste abrió los ojos y le sonrió. No había dolido tanto. Hyoga comenzó a moverse dentro de él, primero despacio pero luego fue acelerando el ritmo de sus embestidas, a la vez que masturbaba a Shun con una mano. Los jadeos de ambos fueron subiendo de tono y se alegraron de estar solos en la casa, sino todos estarían oyéndoles perfectamente.

Hyoga estaba impresionado. Nunca había experimentado algo parecido con ninguno de sus amantes, no sólo era placer físico, cada partícula de su cosmos ardía de placer. Shun también gozaba como nunca: había vivido este momento muchas veces en sus sueños pero no se podía comparar con la realidad. Hyoga se movía encima suyo con movimientos sensuales y elegantes haciéndole gritar a cada nueva embestida. Los dos cuerpos desnudos de los Caballeros ardían de pasión... una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente del Cisne y cayó sobre el pecho de Shun, en ese momento Hyoga gimió y cerró los ojos, explotando y derramando su cálido semen dentro de su amado. Shun llegó a su propio éxtasis casi al mismo tiempo, manchando el abdomen de Hyoga

El rubio salió con cuidado de Shun y se tumbó a su lado en la cama. Se abrazaron, sudorosos, jadeantes y felices. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que recuperaron el aliento, entonces Hyoga rompió el silencio:

-¿Te he dicho ya que te amo?

-Sí, pero puedes decírmelo todas las veces que quieras.

-Te amo -Hyoga lo besó en los labios- ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo!

Le cogió una mano a Shun y la puso contra su pecho, de forma que el Caballero de Andrómeda podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, aún desbocado.

-¿Lo sientes? A partir de hoy sólo late por tí.

Shun sonrió y volvió a abrazarse a él, poniendo la cabeza en su hombro. Estuvieron un rato así hasta que el Cisne se dio cuenta de que respiraba profundamente. Shun se había dormido, agotado. Hyoga sonrió. Cuando Shun había entrado en la habitación le había visto sonreír en sueños: lo que estaba soñando era justo lo que ahora mismo había ocurrido.

¿Presentimiento? ¿Sueño hecho realidad? A Hyoga le daba igual, lo único importante es que estaba junto a su Shuni y que no iban a separarse jamás.

FIN

_Notas:_ Bueno pues aquí está el final, gracias por leer este fic y déjame review porfi, las críticas siempre ayudan a mejorar ;) Personalmente creo que me quedó demasiado cursi pero no podía darles a estos dos un final trágico, son mi pareja favorita y tienen que estar JUNTOS PARA SIEMPREEEEE. Gracias de nuevo por leerlo, chao!


End file.
